Episode 111
screaming into the abyss (2 snack breaks) * Finish a short rest. * We head back toward Hypatia's tower, avoiding the demon horde around us. We spot a brightly colored thing on top of a nearby rise. Godfrey grabs it with mage hand. It is a staff, painted a bright metallic blue with an orange cloth tied to it, sitting on rock next to it is a sandal. There is blood on the rocks Barkley believes is about three days old. After a bit of discussion we decide to leave and not investigate further. * We get back to Hypatia's, she greets us, then asks that we give her a few minutes - she retreats into one of her back chambers and we see an unfamiliar humanoid back there before she shuts the door. We invade her kitchen and help ourselves to her abandoned lunch and the rest of her fridge. * We babble about rocks for a long while... * Godfrey approaches the closed door that Hypatia disappeared through and uses his X-ray vision, on the other side of the door he sees a strange man with a cat's head with bulging eyes. He comes back and tells us about it. Godfrey is SPOOKED for the first time in his life. We eavesdrop a bit and gather that the man is harassing Hypatia about some sort of deadlines. * Hypatia returns after awhile. She says the man was her advisor. She says his name, but it sounds like a sneeze. We dub him Professor Achoo. We hand over the Cubi hearts, which she puts in a tupperware and then in the freezer. We ask if she's seen any sign of Sayda, but she says she hasn't. We ask if she has anything prevents ethereal travel but she says she doesn't. * She tells us that we could potentially substitute another Elite Demon's body part for Sayda, any of the nine kumiho or another elite. Vahlka brings up the idea of trying to find out her true name to get an edge over her. Hypatia tells us that would be difficult but advises that we might have some luck if we appeal to an ancient fey spirit it might know the name since Sayda and the other kumiho were once fey spirits. * Godfrey asks about the shell around the Court of Stars, Hypatia explains that the prismatic barrier is old magic and not easily bypassed. It's innate to the court of stars, a part of the plane. She explains that the Court of Stars was like a seed, and the rest of the Demonweb Pits grew out of it like a plant. * She also tells us where we can find the demonic fish eyes - a place called Amphibitown in a lake nearby. We cackle about Amphibitown the entire rest of the session. She advises we bring money, and that we avoid The Ocean Floor. She cryptically warns that "The ocean goes down a long way and you don't want to find yourself at the bottom of it." * Godfrey sure did say a lot of words and drove Hypatia nuts... * We turn in for the night and each have a hot shower and the most restful sleep we've all had in awhile. * We get up, discuss what to do for a bit, ultimately landing on the idea of going to Amphibitown and getting the fish eyes next. RECORDING: https://youtu.be/HKanj1kak78